Renewal
by PurpleTides
Summary: Helen and Helena discover after Helena is revived that each other are still alive and breathing. Helena is given the opportunity to fix her broken heart in the arms of her ex lover, Helen Magnus. Femslash.


**Summary: Helena and Helen discover that each other are still alive. After being revived along with Mrs Frederic, Myka and Helena decide that the only place Helena will be able to be happy and fix herself will be with Helen Magnus, her former lover and the only person Helena has truly let herself love. **

**Disclaimer: I know nothing. **

Helen stared at the computer, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. H.G.. Helena, her Helena was alive. Helen took a shaky breathe and took a step backwards from the computer. Helena had died numerous times it seemed, according to Agent Bering's report anyway. It also seemed that Helena had, she made sure to emphasis had, taken a lover in Agent Myka Bering. She felt jealousy rise in her. She still felt like she had a claim on Helena, even though they had parted ways long before Helena had been bronzed. She closed her eyes, remembering Christina Wells. She had helped Helena raise Christina from birth, even before they had become lovers, she and Helena had been friends. They had finally found love and fell into each others arms when Christina was 5, then 3 years later Christina was ripped from both of them. Then she had lost Helena too, due to their shared grief at the loss of Christina; Helena had pushed her away and Helen had foolishly let her. Helen had never wanted to experience such an intense pain again and then Ashley died. Helen took one last look at Helena George Wells, placing a hand over the woman's heart before walking away.  
>"I'll be seeing you soon, my love." Helen said softly.<p>

Helena felt like she was having a heart attack, her heart seemed to be trying to break out of her chest at a tremendous speed. Helen Magnus was alive. Her Helen was alive. Helena ran a hand through her hair and let out a sigh. The women she had loved and pushed away in grief was a live and well. She closed her eyes and lent against her bedroom window at Leena's. She had a chance once more to make up for her past mistakes, to make up for losing Helen, the only women to truly tame and love her for her faults. She opened her eyes hearing the unmistakable footsteps of Myka Bering.  
>"Darling." Helena drawled. "How lovely to see you again."<br>"Hello Helena." Myka smiled softly at her formed lover and sat down at the woman's bed.  
>"Have you come to gaze in wonderment at the newly revived Helena George Wells?" She smirked and turned around, facing Myka.<br>"Helen has agreed to let you join her team." Myka stated, her voice tinged with sadness. Myka knew she had no right to be sad, she had been the one to sought out Helen to see if she would take Helena away from the warehouse, away from painful memories for both of the women.  
>"Getting rid of me already?" Helena laughed.<br>"I just want you to be happy Helena, as much as I love you and you love me, the warehouse contains too many bad memories for you and it will always stand in our way." Myka stood from the bed and walked to stand in front of her.  
>"I shall miss you terribly Myka." Helena smiled an honest smile and cupped Myka's cheek.<br>"I will you Helena, you are my closest friend." Myka kissed her softly and moved back.  
>"Maybe next time Agent Bering, there will be no gun involved and you will have found the other piece of your heart since mine is too jaded to fit."<p>

Helena smiled softly and Myka wrapped her arms around the women and clung to her. She had thought once the time turned had worked, the artifact had brought back both Helena and Mrs Frederic back, that they would fall into each others arms and all would be forgiven. If only life was the Disney movie Myka had once wished it to be. Helena's heart was still broken and so was Myka's trust, both needed time to fix and Myka realized that if they were together they couldn't do that. Myka smiled softly but after seeing Helena's face at the mention of Helen's name she suspected there was only one women who could fix Agent Well's heart and that would be the secretive leader of the Sanctuary network would be the one to do it. No matter how much it hurt, she needed Helena to be happy and she longed for happiness too.

Helen was pacing. She was sure it was probably driving Henry and Will mad but she couldn't help it. She hadn't felt this nervous in a long time. She was waiting for the helicopter which contained H.G Wells, which Will was still extremely excited about, to land outside of the mansion. Of course Helena would be late, the woman had always lived and breathed drama. She finally heard the blades cutting through the clouds and the blue sky. She took a deep breath and motioned for Will and Henry to follow her outside, to greet the great Helena Wells. She stood just outside the doors and watched the black helicopter descend; it soon opened its doors and Helena Well's in all her glory stepped out, wind blowing her hair around her face. She stood still as Helena's eyes met hers, a wide smile growing on the beautiful writers face. Helena was walking towards her before she knew it, the tall women was soon gathering her into her arms and Helen was soon wrapping her arms around hers. Helena's scent was still lavender, as soon as it hit her nose Helen found her heart beating faster and faster. Her feelings for the woman were suddenly reignited, she found herself nuzzling into the writer's neck.  
>"I've done some awful things Helen." She heard the woman whisper in her ear.<br>"I know, my love." Helen whispered back. "It's going to be okay, it'll all be okay my dearest." She felt Helena's arms tighten around her and Helen tightened hers in return. She'd save Helena like she could never save John.

Later in the day Helena found herself staring out of a new window, in what was her new bedroom. Helen had left her alone to unpack, leaving Helena alone with her thoughts. She was thinking about Helen, of course. The women had welcomed her into her arms even though the last time they had seen each other, Helena had pushed her out of hers. In her grief Helena had pushed away, argued with her and told her she had never wanted to see her again. Helena had then killed them men that had butchered her daughter and ended up bronzed. She had gone mad with grief and she had no one to help her through it because she had pushed away. She knew in her heart of hearts that the only person she had truly loved was Helen Magnus, smart, beautiful and terribly wonderful. She wondered if she'd get her second chance with Helen, her second chance at life. Helena let out a sigh and lent her head against the window. Life was full of wonder.

Helen found herself outside of Helena's room. She had been avoiding the room since she saw Helena walk through the doors. She decided to be the courageous Helen Magnus that everyone expected her to be and knocked on the door softly, walking in as she heard Helena's beautiful voice welcome her in. She saw Helena turn round from the window and stare at Magnus a grin on her face.

"Hello darling, its been a very long time." Helena smiled.  
>"Helena." Helen breathed walking towards her and engulfing her in a hug. "I've missed you."<br>"I have you, my dear." Helena moved away from the hug and kissed her cheek softly.  
>"I heard about your daughter, Ashley." Helena watched a flash of pain cross Magnus's beautiful face and sighed sadly. "I am so sorry Helen, the pain is unbearable, I know it is but now so do you. You were the other half of Christina where you not? So I suppose you already did know that. She must have been magnificent, your mind, your strength, your beauty, John's intelligence.. and interesting instinct, he must have been destroyed too. Killed all of those bastards I bet, which in turn pushed him further away from you I suppose."<p>

"Sometimes you can know too much." Helen shook her head at the writer.  
>"Its a burden, I must live with." Helena said.<br>"Why did you do it Helena?" Helen asked. "Myka filled me in, you seemed happy with her and then you just snapped?"  
>"I was bronzed in my grief, years of silence, playing it over and over in my head. I panicked my dear, happiness doesn't last." Helena looked away, facing the window once more.<br>"Oh Helena." She sighed.  
>"I don't need your pity Magnus." Helena snapped.<br>"Stop running from me Helena, you've had years to do it." Helen grabbed her arm and turned her around, facing her once more. "Let me in Helena, you aren't the only one to lost anyone and you aren't the only once to grieve a loss!"

Helena knew she was right, her shoulders sagged in defeat. She could feel empathy, anger and grief slipping from Helen, who was stood in front of her, breathing hard.  
>"I'll never forgive myself for what happened and what I became afterwards, she wouldn't have wanted me to do what I did." Helena said softly. "I tried to work out a way to save her but I couldn't each time, it was just meant to be but I butchered them anyway. I wouldn't be my daughter's hero if she stood before me now."<br>"I tried to work out a way to end my life." Helen stated nonchalantly.  
>"What?" Helena said going stiff and moving closer to Helen, until you couldn't even fit a 20 pence piece between their noses. "You bloody did what?"<p>

"I tried to kill myself Helena, obviously it didn't work." Helen couldn't meet her eyes. "I didn't want to live without my Ashley, my little girl, my baby."

"We won't grieve for them any more, we will live for them instead." Helena cupped Helen's cheek and moved her forwards, softly kissing her lips. "Let our past sins be burned, the road to redemption will be hard for me." She pressed her lips to Helen's once more. "But I will have you to help me, yes?" Helena drew back.

"Yes." Helen said breathlessly.  
>"Let us celebrate your our reunion." Helena murmured against Helen's lips smirking.<br>"Oh yes, we can't forget the celebration, it seems in my old ages I've forgotten how much you love _celebrating _my love." Helen wrapped her hand in Helena's hair and pulled her in close, fixing their lips together once more.

In the powerful moonlight their bodies moved over one another. Sweaty skin sticking together, moaning of names and promises could be heard echoing from the room. Helena laying on top of Helen, peppering kisses on her face as she ground against Helen's leg, her fingers in between their bodies and moving slowly inside of Helen. Helen's hands on the writers hips pressing Helena down on her thigh. The room smelt like sex, forgiveness and renewed love. In the morning they would talk about their relationship, treating old wounds and talking about what they had done since they last saw each other. There would be no harsh words or pushing away, just apologies and love. It wasn't however the morning yet and Helena wasn't quite ready to let the famed Dr Magnus sleep, she was insisting to make up for lost time. In the burning light of day, a jaded heart and heart badly grieving would be joined together once more. H.G Wells and Helen Magnus had finally found each other again, renewing their love for each other and forgiving each others sins.


End file.
